This invention relates to an engine construction and more particularly to an improved and compact engine accessory drive for an engine.
There is a continuing demand for more compact engine construction, particularly for motor vehicle applications. That is, the space which is available for the engine continues to diminish, while, at the same time, the demands on the engine for more power and output and the ability to drive more accessories continues to increase. A number of these problems arc exacerbated by the transverse placement of engines in many automotive applications in the engine compartment.
Generally, the engine is called upon to drive a number of accessories, including such things as power steering pumps, air conditioning compressors, as well as other accessories that are not primarily required for the engine operation. Generally, these accessories are driven by means of flexible pulley drives that arc disposed externally of the engine and at generally at the ends of the engine. However, with transverse engine placement, the space available at the ends of the engine continues to diminish, particularly as the number of cylinders of the engine increases.
These problems are even more prevalent when the engine is provided with one or more overhead camshafts. The camshafts arc generally driven by a timing drive which may be located at or near one end of the engine and somewhat adds to its overall length. This tends to push the exposed ends of the engine output shafts that are available for accessory drive even further outwardly from the engine.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved accessory drive arrangement for an internal combustion engine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved and compact accessory drive for an engine wherein the accessory drive can be located at but inwardly of one end of the engine to provide a more compact assembly.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved accessory drive for an engine that provides a compact assembly in which the driving belt for a plurality of accessories can be disposed at one end of but inwardly from a torsional damper or other similar manner affixed to the end of the crankshaft at that end of the engine.